


Of Showers And Other Human Things

by astrodestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Showers, based off of a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrodestiel/pseuds/astrodestiel
Summary: Since Castiel's grace is weaker, Dean teaches him how to take showers. It gets a little awkward.





	Of Showers And Other Human Things

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a post i saw on instagram. it's set during season 12, before Stuck In The Middle (With You).

“It’s real simple, Cas.” Dean turned on the shower to warm water. He turned towards the angel, who was standing in only his white dress shirt and black pants. He looked awkward, even more than usual without his trench coat. He walked forward and handed Cas a towel. “Everything you need is in there. Don’t take too long.”

Cas hesitantly took the towel and squinted his eyes. “I don’t understand why this is necessary.”

“You’re low on power now, man, and you gotta stay clean since you can’t use your mojo.”

Cas nodded slightly and set the towel down on the counter. He reached up and loosened the blue tie around his neck, pulling it off and setting it on the counter. Dean realized he was drooling slightly and it wasn’t until Cas had halfway unbuttoned his shirt that Dean panicked slightly and said “Well, bud, I think you got it. I’m gonna go.”

Dean quickly rushed out of the room and was halfway down the hall of the bunker when Castiel spoke up behind him. 

“Um, Dean?”

Dean cleared his throat and counted to five before turning around. Cas was peeking out from the bathroom, grimacing awkwardly. Dean forced a smile and tried not to focus on the fact that Castiel wasn’t wearing a shirt, and he was a lot more muscular than Dean thought.

“I don’t know how to…” Cas gestured awkwardly behind him. Dean snorted slightly. 

“You don’t know how to shower?”

“I’ve never had to before.” Cas looked defensive. It was cute. Dean quickly shook his head. No, he did not think that Cas was cute. He did not feel that way about his immortal best friend. Nope. Dean walked back into the bathroom and looked around. 

“Okay, then. How about we start by you getting in the shower?” Dean immediately turned around when he saw Cas start to take his pants off. He did not need an awkward boner right now. He would come to terms with his weird attraction to Castiel later.

Dean turned back around when he heard the shower curtain close and walked toward the shower. “Okay, buddy, can you hear me?”

“Yes.” 

“Alright, first start with the body wash, and um, just kinda rub in on yourself.” Dean cringed at his own words. He fought the image that his brain supplied of Cas’s hands all over his own body and cleared his throat. “Just, uh, tell me when you’re done with that.”

There were a few minutes of silence and Dean pretending like he wasn’t kind of turned on. It wasn’t until Castiel’s gruff voice spoke up that Dean realized he had sat down on the floor and was hiding his bright red face in his hands.

“I’m finished.”

Dean cleared his throat again and sat up. “Okay, rinse that and when you’re done get the bottle labeled shampoo and get some on your hands.”

“Okay.”

“Then rub it in your hair until it feels like it's completely covered, then rinse it out.”

There was another minute of silence until Cas asked: “How do I know if it’s completely rinsed?”

“Let me see.”

The shower curtain was pulled back slightly and Cas stuck his head out. Dean laughed slightly at how cute he looked, there were still some suds in his hair. He was squinting slightly at the water in his eyes and looked down at Dean. Dean stood up and just looked at the angel for a second.

“Is it all gone?”

Instead of answering, Dean pushed lightly on his shoulder, signaling for him to get back in. Cas was squinting slightly at him until Dean ran his hands through the angel’s hair. Dean vaguely realized that he was practically in the shower with Cas at this point, but he didn’t really care as he kept his hands running through Castiel’s hair. Castiel’s eyes were wide, but he didn’t say anything.

Once all of the shampoo was out of his hair, Dean reluctantly drew back. He looked down and saw that his shirt was soaking wet, as well as the top part of his jeans from leaning into the shower. He swallowed and tried to get the hell out of there, but Castiel caught his hand. The angel was staring at him and licked his lips.

“What do I do next?” Castiel asked, looking slightly shy. Jesus, this guy had no idea what he was doing to Dean. Dean forced his voice to work so they wouldn’t just be staring at each other forever.

“You, uh, use conditioner in your hair.”

“Will you show me?”

“My shirt’s wet.”

“Take it off.”

Holy shit. It was like he was literally trying to kill Dean. He’d had a hard enough time fighting a boner before, but now it was damn near impossible. But he couldn’t fight the part in him that was screaming to take the offer, because when else would he have the chance to be close to Cas like this?

Dean took a stay breath and leaned out of the shower. He pulled his t-shirt off over his head but elected to keep his jeans on. The fabric would at least somewhat cover the inevitable. He took everything out of his pockets and just stepped into the shower. It would be easier if he wasn’t awkwardly leaning in the whole time. 

Dean grabbed the conditioner bottle off of the shelf and got some on his hands. Pointedly ignoring the lower half of his best friend’s body, he made sure Castiel’s head was out of the spray and started to work. 

It really wasn’t as awkward as Dean thought it would be. Castiel’s eyes closed as Dean ran his hands through the angel’s hair. Dean thought about everything that his friend had been through over the last few years. With the angels falling, the mark of Cain, his grace fading, the Darkness and Lucifer, and what was going on with the British Men Of Letters, Dean realized that Cas needed this. The guy hadn’t had a break in years. No one ever took care of him. Dean was more determined now than ever to make this relaxing for him.

Nobody deserved a break more than Cas. Sure, this didn’t make all of their other problems go away, but Dean would do anything to make sure that at least, in this moment, Castiel was happy.

After he made sure that the angel’s hair was completely covered, Dean pulled his hands back again and rinsed them under the spray of water. Castiel opened his eyes and just stared at Dean for a minute, contemplating him. Dean clenched his fist slightly and said, “We should probably rinse the conditioner out now.”

Cas leaned his head into the spray without taking his eyes off of Dean. It would be funny if the air around them wasn’t so tense. Dean couldn’t stop a small smile as he reached forward again and helped the angel rinse the conditioner out of his hair. They were quiet again until the water ran clear and there were no more excuses to keep them there. A surge of panic welled up in Dean. He didn't want to lose this moment without doing anything. He quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Castiel’s. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before he pulled away.

Dean turned away and stepped out of the shower before Cas could. He quickly grabbed a spare towel and practically ran out of the room before Cas had the chance to say anything.

—

Dean was sitting in his room staring at the wall. It had been about twenty minutes since he left Cas in the bathroom by himself. He was scared that his actions had been too much and Cas would be freaked out. 

He jumped when there was a knock at the door. His heart pounded loudly as he stared at it, frozen. There was a soft voice on the other side.

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice was quiet, almost too quiet to hear. “Dean I know you’re there. Can you open the door please?”

Dean took a deep breath and stood up. He walked to the door on shaky legs and opened it. Castiel stood there, wearing a t-shirt and jeans that Dean had loaned him. His hair was still wet from the shower. When he saw Dean he didn’t say anything, he just held out Dean’s wet t-shirt that he had left in the bathroom. 

Dean took it and turned to retreat back into his room, but stopped when Cas grabbed his shoulder. 

“Dean, can we talk?”

Dean nodded, still staring ahead. Cas walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He didn’t respond when Cas led him to his bed and made him sit down. Cas looked at him warily for a second before touching his hand lightly, causing Dean to look at him.

“Dean I-“ Cas spoke slowly and hesitantly, clearly choosing his words carefully. “I know that things have been tense for us lately, we’ve all had a lot going on. And I know that this may seem odd to you, but I need to ask: did you enjoy, what we did together?”

Dean looked down at Castiel’s hands, which were fidgeting nervously. Dean was tempted to lie, to say that it was a mistake, but he knew that doing that would cause them both harm. He was tired of running from this. He wanted Cas to know the truth.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did, Cas.” Dean saw the angel’s shoulders slump with relief. He looked up at Cas and saw that he was smiling. Dean decided to continue. “And I really want to do it again.”

Cas smiled slightly. “Then do it.”

This time, Dean didn’t hesitate when he kissed the angel.


End file.
